Talk:Rossweisse's Chamber
My LS just tried this with a full alliance and wiped really hard. Something like 15 skeletons, a roaming tiger that went away eventually, and a huge Buffalo mob that seems to have an enormous amount of HP. 700 damage Thunder IV took off 1 percent of its HP. We tried carby pulling the skeletons, but they all linked on us, massively. All BLM mobs, we didn't get them slept in time, wiped. D: Teakwood 19:39, 5 June 2007 (CDT) * My linkshell also just tried this. We entered Rossweisse's Chamber with around 32 people. We got rather lucky on the mobs that were in the zone: a huge amount of Bugard-X's, a lone Muninn (small bird, like the Tragopans in Bibiki), and a giant Buffalo named Himinrjot with a huge amount of HP, like Teakwood said. Upon pulling the first bugard, all of them linked, regardless of how close they were to it. We basically handled the bugards like Dynamis, sleepgaing w/ everyone assisting one person. After we killed all of them, we noticed the bird. I'd spoken with a friend in a different LS previously, and he told me during their run they saw the same bird and just let it depop. We figured it probably had some significance, and apparently there is. See this screenshot: Muninn death. ** As you can see, after it dies it gives this message: *** The chamber's stagnant aura has somewhat cleared... The creatures lurking in the shadows have calmed... ** Now, since we killed all the bugards before killing the bird, it's hard to be sure exactly what that meant, but we figured it would make it so all the initial mobs wouldn't link regardless of what you do. This might make handling some of the tougher mobs like skeletons etc easier. * Himinrjot has an absolute ton of HP. We started killing it with about 13 minutes left (due to people taking forever to get in zone, running around stupidly, etc), and only managed to get it to 20% before running out of time, despite using every drop of damage generating power we had (nukes, 2hrs, etc). It seemed that light based spells (particularly Fire) were the most effective against him. ** Also, I should mention that this guy has a nasty, nasty frontal AOE knock back move that he absolutely loves to spam. After wasting about 5 minutes running around with him knocking us all over the place, we noticed there was a tunnel with a little gate on the west side of the room. We finally wised up and put everyone up in that tunnel with their back against the gate so that he stayed mostly stationary. A lot of time was wasted due to BLMs sitting behind him and pulling hate. We discussed it and figured that having tanks straight in front of him with mages close, but on the sides to avoid the knock back move, would be the best approach. Hope this helps. This also seems to indicate that the initial mobs are random but maybe the boss isn't? Or our encounter and Teakwood's could just be a coincidence. --Eander 22:24, 5 June 2007 (CDT) When doing Rossweisse's Chamber with max participants: *Hazhalm Bat (~20 Bats) Normal Attacks. *Einherjar Eater (~20 Worms) Normal Attacks, lots of -ga's. *Morbol Emperor (1 Morbol) Cassie-like x2power, frequent TP and a lot of HP. Also uses Draw-in, and does not wonder off than a few feet of its origination. Killed all the minions without problem in under 15mins, their levels seem to be higher than dynamis mobs. With a few mins left over, the morbol argo'd, not sure if argo'd on purpose, or if someone got too close. After about 20mins of beating on the morbol, we only got it to 50%. Considered pulling the boss after the bats were dead and bypassing the worms as they wouldnt move, in the end it would of been a bad idea if we had done that as the boss uses draw in and the worms like to -ga. The EXP scrolls Balrahn's Reflections and Hero's Reflections dropped off of a Bat and Worm respectivly.--SephirothYuyX 22:24, 5 June 2007 (CDT) This battlefield was filled with the Jnun type of monster and undead skeletons, the special mob in it was a bird, we died pretty fast i would suggest having 2-3 PLDs and BRDs at least with regular party setups.